Who are you, really?
by Outbreaking
Summary: When a girl comes to the glade for the first time, (there is no Theresa), everything started becoming...strange. This new girl is doing things that no one ever even could think. Is she just as innocent as she seems? Is is there something she's hiding? Could she be...one of them? (PS. Idk I suck at summaries, rated -T for some graphic material & some minor swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTER I CREATED) EVERYTHING IS PROPERTY OF THE MAKERS OF THE MAZE RUNNER. AND JUST AN FYI/AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY IS SIMPLY (AS OF THE MOMENT) BASED OFF THE FIRT MOVIE SINCE I HEAVENT READ THE SECOND OR THIRD BOOK, SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND THANK YOU. ALSO I AM AWARE OF THE FACT THAT NOT EVERYTHING IS ACCURATE OK THX.**

My head was pounding. I reached up to rub my temples to feel dampness. What is that sweat? Blood? I can't see anything, darkness is surrounding me. I try to feel my way around, for any objects: a table a chair maybe to grab a hold of but the only thing around me I can feel is a wired wall. Another wired wall, and another and another. I was in a box. Maybe box wasn't the right word for it. A cage? Whatever it was, it didn't have any openings I was aware of. I feel a slight jolt run through where I was standing.

"Hello?" I heard myself call, I sounded strained, weak, unrecognizable. Who am I?

I feel the platform slowly begin rising.

"Hello!?" I call again, now panicked, "Help!"

Faster.

"Is there anyone out there?"

I barely get out the last word before I'm forcefully pushed to the ground by the speed that this platform was going at. I fall back and hit my head again against the ground, there's no use trying to get back up. I feel like I'm going to throw up, and when I look upwards I see a blinking light. Where am I going? Who put me here?

The cage is increasingly getting closer to the light, and I can feel myself hyperventilating. I just close my eyes and wait for this whole thing to be over, or for me to be dead. I suddenly feel a halt but continued to keep my eyes shut and try to focus on my breathing.

After a few moments I hear some murmuring surrounding me. I open my eyes and I see light! The top of the cage is closed and one of the people on the other side opens it up.

I feel stunned, I can't move. A countless number of boys surround and all look down on me.

"Hey, is that a girl?" one of the boys asked, basically as a question.

"Get out of the way." An older looking guy spoke, pushing some people out of the way. "Here." He said reaching his hand out to me. I hesitated but eventually allowed him to help me up.

I get out of the cage and take in my surroundings. Where the hell am I?

"I know you're really confused and everything but," the older man spoke

"Who are you people?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"Well I'm Alby," The older man answered, "and well, this is the glade."

"Alby her heads bleeding." One of the other boys said, pointing to my head.

"The what?" I asked, disregarding my bloody head.

"Look let's get you cleaned up and I'll explain everything." Alby smiled reassuringly. I don't know why I trusted these people so easily, but I was, "Everyone give her some space."

Everyone seemed to listen and for the moment they all backed off.

Alby brought me to a place where he sat me down and began putting make shift bandages over my wound. He explained to me how everyone went through the same process I did, about the life here and their rules. But something he didn't really touch on was the area surrounding the glade.

"So there's no way out?" I asked

"We don't know." He answered, simply.

"Well how long have you all been looking?"

"About I don't know three years." He shrugged. I began to panic.

"Three years?" I breathed, "You guys haven't found a way out in _three years_?"

"Calm down, it's a process it's a lot easier said than done." Alby began, he explained to me the ways of the maze but I was still in awe as to how there had been no way out, "Just breathe alright?"

I followed him back out to the 'glade' where everyone else seemed to be working or talking. Then suddenly there was a loud screeching.

"Oh my god, what is that?" I asked

"The maze is closing." One of the boys stated

"The runners aren't back yet." Someone else stated. Runner?

"What?" Alby said, still holding his make shift first aid kit in his hands. He practically slammed it into my hands and began running towards the slowly closing gap. Everyone else, including myself, began running that direction as well. Everyone was taller than me, but from what I could see someone was carrying someone else, who seemed injured, on his back. The passage was increasingly getting narrower and everyone was cheering this boy on to make it out. He seemed to do so with merely seconds to spare.

"What happened to Alex?" someone asked

"He was stung." The boy carrying him breathed out, tiredly.

"Oh no, not Alex he was a good one."

They left Alex lying helplessly on the ground and began conversing among themselves about their possibilities I suppose. I didn't really know what I was doing when I took the make shift first-aid kit and kneeled beside Alex. My heart was racing and my hands seemed to be moving on their own when I took out what seemed like a small blade and began cutting open Alex's chest. What the hell am I doing?

Before I knew it I did something to Alex and I was pretty sure it was for the better. How was it I couldn't remember my own name but I could cut open someone with an unknown injury? I began sticking him up with the same blade and some stingy type of yarn.

"Holy hell what are you doing?" someone asked, finally looking over at me.

"I don't really know." I answered honestly.

"Did you just cut the sting out of him, are you insane?"

"Whoa everyone just hold on," Alby insisted, coming closer to kneel where I was and taking a closer look at Alex, "He's not showing any of the sting's symptoms." He said, almost amazed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't really know what…" I trailed off. What did I do?

"Take him to one of the beds, and have someone keep a close eye on him." Alby spoke, not breaking eye contact with me, "How did you know how to do that?"

"I don't know." I whispered, shaking my head. I looked down at my bloody hands and felt myself shaking.

"It's okay, it's fine okay we're gonna figure it out." Alby assured me, handing me off to another one of the boys.

"Newt, go clean her up okay?" Alby asked, getting a nod from Newt, "And take Minho with you."

Newt and Minho, the guy who brought Alex back, lead the way and I was still so stunned that I didn't even notice the overwhelming tension.

Newt quietly explained what was what and I quickly began washing my hands and arms as did Minho. The silence filled the room, like cold air, no one daring to speak first.

"What you did back there…" Minho began, and I took a deep breath, "It was brave."

"It was reckless." I admitted, "So stupid of me."

"No one has ever survived a sting; you couldn't have done anything but help." Newt shrugged

"What's your name?" Minho asked, "If you remember it yet?"

"Alli." I breathed, "I think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, as I stated before I don't own The Maze Runner, in any way, shape or form. The only thing I own is the character I created. Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think/want to see for the next chapter! **

"That's something they always let us remember," Newt began, "our names."

"They?" I questioned

"NEWT." Someone called from a small distance, Newt just shrugged and began running towards whoever called him.

"I don't really know how much I should be telling you yet…" Minho trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He breathed, "Alby should really be the one to tell you."

Just as I was about to answer Newt and two other boys showed up to where we were.

"I'm sorry." Newt said shaking his head.

"For what?" I questioned quite confused, and then the two other boys began advancing towards me.

"Gally c'mon is this really necessary?" Minho asked

"We don't know what she is." The boy, assumingly named Gally, answered. Gally and some other boy grabbed ahold of my arms and began carrying me into the suddenly fallen darkness, followed by Newt and Minho.

"Stop!" I demanded, trying to shake them off of me, "Where are you taking me?" I answered, trying to break free from their grasp. I finally got one of my arms out of one boys reach and he collapsed to the ground.

"Frypan, you okay man?" Gally asked, tightening his grip around me.

"Yeah she just knocked me off." Frypan replied getting back up and now grasping my upper arm.

They brought me to some sort of pit with a top so that you couldn't get out and they threw me in and closed the top.

I hit the ground with a small thud and could feel the dirt that got into my mouth. I spit it out lightly as I looked up to see a crowd of boys just looking at me.

"Alby, what's the meaning of this?" I heard Newt say from above me.

"We don't know if she'd dangerous yet…" Alby began, "She could be one of _them, _and she cannot be trusted yet."

"She practically saved Alex's life and we're gonna punish her for it?" I could hear Minho ask.

"You heard me, now everyone to bed. Now." Alby spoke.

I heard everyone's feet as they walked through the grass to go to sleep. I was so confused. What the hell did I do? I just needed to control myself, I think. Don't do anything irrational, Alli, and you'll be fine…

I looked up to see the once large flame dying out, providing the smallest amount of light. I hadn't noticed until now, but I was starving, and it seemed like I wasn't going to be eating any time soon. All I could do was try to sleep in this smelly, dirty pit, so I lied down on the hard ground and attempted to drift to sleep. But, I couldn't get myself to close my eyes.

I found myself instead fumbling with my fingers and humming a song I couldn't remember the name of, under the moonlight. I then heard a quiet muffled sound approaching me and I could feel my heart beating faster. Then I saw a shadow approach me, with no weapon, nothing, I just sat there unarmed.

"Hey, don't freak out," I heard a familiar voice say, and I smiled.

"Minho, what are you doing?" I whispered, getting up and walking over closer to the opening.

"I thought you were probably hungry so I brought you some food." He answered putting him arm through one of the openings, handing me some bread and such.

"Thanks." I smiled, retrieving the food as Minho sat down.

"They're not usually like this." He tried to assure me.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Coulda fooled me." I answered, sarcastically, as I could hear Minho's faint chuckle.

"I'm serious." He promised, "I know you don't believe me now, but hopefully you'll see."

"Hopefully?" I fake scoffed, "You're a great pep talker." I joked.

"You know what I mean!" he responded.

"Yeah." I breathed, there was a small silence, "Go to bed, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I guess you're right," he responded a bit apprehensively, "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

"See ya," I answered as I could hear him get up and begin walking back, "hopefully."

What a great first night here. Not.


End file.
